Return of the Living Dead (Michael Jackson Version)
Cast * Burt Wilson - Michael Jackson * Frank Johnson - Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) * Ernie Kaltenbrunner - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Freddy Hanscom - E.B. (Hop) * Tina - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) * Spider - Riley Andersen (Inside Out) * Chuck - Kristoff (Frozen) * Casey - Lola Bunny (The Looney Tunes Show) * Scuz - Patch (101 Dalmatians) * Trash - Lori Loud (The Loud House) * Suicide - Eggs (The Boxtrolls) * Extras - Olie Polie (Rolie Polie Olie), Lady (Lady and the Tramp), Gidget (The Secret Life of Pets), Minnie Mouse (Mickey Mouse), Merida (Brave), Lilo (Lilo and Stitch), Peter Pan, Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians), Judy Hopps (Zootopia), Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible), Eep Crood (The Croods), Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls), Star Butterfly (Star vs the Forces of Evil), Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales), Mavis (Hotel Transylvania), Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb), Fanboy (Fanboy and Chum Chum), Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls), Molly (The Bubble Guppies), and Harvey Beaks * Colonel Glover - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) * Colonel's Wife - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) * Tarman - Frankencelery (VeggieTales) * Tac Squad Captain - Carl Fredricksen (Up) * Yellow Cadaver Zombie - Swiper (Dora the Explorer) * Legless Corpse Zombie - Bendy (FGTEEV) * 1/2 Lady Corpse Zombie - Shenzi (The Lion King) * Jerry - Cosmo (Fairly Odd Parents) * Hobo - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs) * Zombies - Zombies (Minecraft) Gallery Rs-722-j-1800-1403788355.jpg|Michael Jackson as Burt Wilson Sherman 92929292029.png|Sherman as Frank Johnson Hiro Hamada in Big Hero 6.jpg|Hiro Hamada as Ernie Kaltenbrunner E.b. made it 9.png|E.B. as Freddy Hanscom Yin.jpg|Yin as Tina Riley Andersen.jpg|Riley Andersen as Spider Kristoff.jpg|Kristoff as Chuck Lola Bunny.png|Lola Bunny as Casey Patch-one-hundred-and-one-dalmatians-ii-patchs-london-adventure-94.8.jpg|Patch as Scuz Lori-about-web.jpg|Lorl Loud as Trash Eggs (Universal).png|Eggs as Suicide Roliepolieolie5.jpg|Olie Polie as an Extra Lady in Lady and the Tramp 2 Scamp's Adventure.jpg|Lady as an Extra Gidget.jpg|Gidget as an Extra Minnie Mouse in the Mickey Mouse Shorts.jpg|Minnie Mouse as an Extra Merida closeupa1.jpeg|Merida as an Extra Lilo.jpg|Lilo as an Extra Peter Pan Transparent.png|Peter Pan as an Extra Papers.co-ac36-wallpaper-rise-of-the-guardians-jack-frost-dreamworks-2-wallpaper.jpg|Jack Frost as an Extra Judy Hopps in Zootopia-0.jpg|Judy Hopps as an Extra Ron Stoppable.jpg|Ron Stoppable as an Extra Eep.png|Eep Crood as an Extra Blossom-0.jpg|Blossom as an Extra Star Butterfly 05.jpg|Star Butterfly as an Extra Bob the Tomato in VeggieTales.jpg|Bob the Tomato as an Extra Mavis in Hotel Transylvania The Series.jpg|Mavis as an Extra Candace Flynn (TV Series).jpg|Candace Flynn as an Extra Fanboy-and-chum-chum.jpg|Fanboy as an Extra Dipper Pines in Gravity Falls Shorts.jpg|Dipper Pines as an Extra Molly (Bubble Guppies).jpg|Molly as an Extra Harvey Beaks.jpg|Harvey Beaks as an Extra Kermit the Frog.png|Kermit the Frog as Colonel Glover Miss-piggy-1.jpg|Miss Piggy as Colonel's Wife Frankencelery.png|Frankencelery as Tarman Carl-Fredricksen-carl-fredricksen-20065561-1440-900.jpg|Carl Fredricksen as Tac Squad Captain Swiper the Fox in Dora the Explorer.jpg|Swiper as Yellow Cadaver Zombie Bendy (FGTEEV).png|Bendy as Legless Corpse Zombie Shenzi Inbox.png|Shenzi as 1/2 Lady Corpse Zombie Cosmo fairly oddparents.png|Cosmo as Jerry Flint Lockwood in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs.jpg|Flint Lockwood as Hobo Zombies!.jpg|Minecraft Zombies as Zombies Category:Return of the Living Dead Spoofs Category:Rated R Movie Spoofs